1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vending systems that sell or dispense products directly to the public. More particularly, the present invention relates to vending systems having identification verification capabilities to ensure that the person buying a product from the vending machine is authorized to receive the product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vending systems are automated systems that provide a product or service to a customer at the convenience of the customer. Many vending systems, such as vending machines, require that the customer pay a fee. However, other vending systems exist, such as ticket kiosks, that vend once a customer verifies their identity.
Vending systems are popular because of convenience. Vending systems are ready for business at all times of the day and night. Furthermore, vending systems can be placed in remote locations, such as train stations, hotel corridors and the like that are convenient to customers. However, most all vending machines are non-discriminating. That is, the vending machines will sell a product or service to anyone who deposits the required fee or provides a proper identification code. This is fine with vending machines that sell unregulated products such as candy or soda. However, if a vending system is dispensing products, such as pharmaceuticals, airline tickets or the like, vending systems cannot verify that the person receiving the vended product is truly the person is authorized to receive that product.
In the prior art, there have been attempts to change the design of vending systems so that the vending machines can only sell products to authorized customers. Such prior art vending machines are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,526 to Sharrard, entitled, Dispensing Security System For A Vending Machine. In the Sharrard patent, a vending machine is disclosed that validates the identity of a consumer through an identification card. The identification card is inserted into the vending machine. If the identification card indicates that the customer is of legal age, the vending machine will vend the regulated product.
Such vending machines have not become successful because of the obvious flaw in the verification system. Any person having a valid identification card can use the vending machine. Accordingly, an underage person can purchase regulated products from a vending machine just by borrowing someone else's card. Since the vending machines verify the card and not the person using the card, the degree of verification is insufficient.
A need therefore exists for a vending system that directly verifies the person using the vending system in a manner that cannot be falsified. This would enable vending machines to vend regulated products directly to customers without the fear of abuse by underage or other unauthorized users. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.